Generally, a terminal (e.g., user equipment (UE)) may perform various functions (for example, a navigation function, a telephone function, an audio function, a radio function, a broadcast function, a text message service, an Internet function, etc.), and may update software for performing at least one function.
If terminal (or UE) software is updated using mobile communication, unnecessary costs are incurred. If the terminal (or UE) downloads and updates data using a universal serial bus (USB) or Secure Digital (SD) card, it takes a user long time to download and update data, resulting in greater inconvenience of use.
With development of automobile technology, recent vehicles embedded with a terminal (or UE) have more various and complex functions. In addition, various kinds of software to realize various and complex functions are also provided.
In particular, a software upgrade rate based on the addition of new functions and error correction have been increased, which causes user inconvenience.
Generally, in order to upgrade vehicle software, a vehicle owner directly visits a service center. In order to directly update the vehicle software, on the other hand, the vehicle owner may access a home page related to the vehicle to check and download software corresponding to model and manufacture year of the vehicle and then install the downloaded software, which is inconvenient.
In general, a version for vehicle software upgrade is provided per quarter. As a result, the vehicle owner stores the downloaded software for updating in a portable storage medium, such as a universal serial bus (USB) memory, connects the portable storage medium to the vehicle, and drives a predetermined application for software update to perform software upgrade, resulting in greater inconvenience of use.
In addition, map data for navigation must be periodically updated quarterly. When the map data is updated, the vehicle owner must detach a portable storage medium (such as a USB) from the vehicle and connect the portable storage medium to the vehicle, resulting in greater inconvenience of use.
In particular, the map data has a large size of 4 gigabytes (GB) to 5 GB. According to types, data having a size of 10 GB or more are present. For this reason, it may take long time to download map data from the Internet home page.
If the vehicle is turned off, the vehicle does not receive an update notification message from the server, such that it is impossible to update the corresponding software.